percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Two Cores: Prologue
Before the world sprang out of Chaos, there were two realms representing the positve and the negative energy of the universe. When the world was formed, the realms condensed into orbs, which could respectively heal the sick or injured and ressurect the dead, while the other could grant the user extreme amounts power, enough to banish even the most powerful of entities, but came at the price of losing your humanity. When the Titans ruled, Kronos used the Xaos Core to ursurp control over the other Titans, but lost to Zeus and the Eirine Core. The gods fashioned the Xaos Core into a box (or pithos in some stories) and gave it to Pandora. After she released the demons inside, the gods needed a place of protection for it, and placed it below Hades's realm, Erebos, on the obsidian End Pillar, in the center of the Pit. It has been there ever since. The Eirine Core was ejected over Mount Olympus, and is now the Dog Star, Sirius. But now a fine golden dust has stolen the Xaos Core, and there is no idea what havok it will bring... Thymos's POV A clanging, hissing noise echoed soff the walls as my ghost sword touched James's. I was beginning to sweat heavily, but James looked just fine. "So, Thymos, how has it been dueling me?" James said nonchalant. "Pretty damn swell, but it freaking sucks," and I parried and had a deadlock, "being beaten all the time." "Hey, you're actually speaking like a teenager!" And he disarmed me. For the 47th time in a row. This ends the fight session, and the floating chains take me away to the jailhouse. Same old same old since we lost the demigod/demititan war. That was a month ago. A whole month of dueling James. And losing. A strange breeze blew past, and gold dust with it, and an ancient metallic voice said... "Take the Orb, and plunge it into your chest." "What? What are you talking about?" "The Xaos Core. The Core of Darkness. You shall wield it," and with that a black orb fell into my hands with the gold dust, "and gain near limitless power." ' "How, what will I be able to do?" '"Anything you want to. It's now yours." The voice stopped, and the dust fell to the ground. I grabbed the Core, and plunged it into my chest. I felt like I was choking and absorbing too much power. "AAAAAARRGHH!! *grunts* EEEYAARRGGGHHHH!!" 'Afterward, in the arena...' I heard James speak, "Well, that was a good fight. I wonder when it will get more challenging..." I burst out of the caged tunnel and confronted him. "How 'bout now, homo!" James looked bewildered, then calm again. "So, Thymos, have you been working out?" "Well, yeah, I did order the Bro90X and had Chad spank the s*** out of me, but that's not the point! Ready for a smashing, Jimmy?" "Two words. Hell yes." Then he yelled and swung his sword, but I easily parried, picked him up by the head, ran his sword through his stomach, and threw him over my shoulder. His smile faded into blank shock. It sure is great to be ten feet tall. And not to mention stronger. And black? Never mind. "Finally, I am free!" My skeleton guards also rushed at me. I swung my sword and knocked them over like blocks. "Bring me more! I'll take you all on!" 'Meanwhile, in Hades's throne room...' A red, stumpy tailed, horned creature rushed into Hades's throne room. Hades looked up, looking old and weary, and addressed him. "Why do you disturb me on the brood of war, lesser demon?" "Well I-what war, my Lord?" "Never mind, I just say that for the theatrics. But what happened? I heard the clattering of armor..." "Well, um, I'll just let you see." The demon threw fire on a nearby garden spring, and tossed a black drachma inside. "Oh Goddess Isis-I mean, Iris- accept my offering." The rainbow shimmered to Thymos knocking over Roman skeletons and the newly dead. "SEND LORD HADES AGAINST ME!! IS HE TOO COWARDLY TO FACE THE XAOS CORE?!" Hades leaned forward, now curious. "Is that..." Theydemon answered, "Yes, my lord. The Xaos Core." "Impossible! He was chained with the essence of Tartarus!" "Well, sir, when has the essence of Tartarus actually worked?" Hades grunted and yelled, "Send out ALL the guards! We need him down before he wrecks the underworld!" 'In the Fields of Asphodel...' Thymos used the core to make a podium out of dark energy to stand on, and he walked on top of it and addressed the whole field. "Listen up!" he yelled, and his voice seemed to carry past into the Fields of Punishment. "I know you all knew me as Thymos. The twin... clone... of Kronos. Captured by your so grateful ruler and chained away in Tartarus. Now, under the Xaos Core, I give you, the keys of Hades!" Every single soul looked up. A chance to escape the Underworld? "Serve me, and the keys shall be yours, serve me, and you shall breathe life again," and at these words more spirits grunted assent. "Serve me, and you shall return to the world of the living!" the a tendril pushed out of the Core in his chest and materialized in a nearby area into a chest. "Serve me, and we shall overturn the gates of HELL!" And at the last word, he broke the chest in two with his fist, and dark, wicked bladed weapons spilled out. "Take the weapons, and fight! For! Your! LIVES!" Every ghost in Asphodel cheered as they grabbed weapons and poured out of the gate. Cerberus tried eating as many as he could, but there were too many to eat, too many to fight. All of the ghosts rushed towards Hades's castle next to the river Lethe. "STOP THEM!" Hades yelled. Zombie crossbowmen and heavily armed marines started shooting at the crowd of spirits. But they were all pressed back, as the spirits shouted, "We will be whole!" Thymos grew black wings and now was flying into the battlefield, hacking and slashing in every direction, even if those blows landed on his own allies. Hades was firing black energy everywhere. Category:Prologue